Pet owners struggle with creating a safe environment for transporting animals. With this in mind, the present invention focuses on sequestering the pet away from the driver (or other passengers) while in transport using a barrier. Unlike items in a similar field, the present invention does not focus on restraint. Of the few items presently available in commerce that create a “barrier”, none of them are as versatile as the present invention. None of them are intended for use in multiple vehicle classes. None of them are adjustable in the sense that they can be used in multiple places within a single vehicle depending on need. None of them assemble and dissemble as quickly and easily, especially without adding any permanent “hardware” to the vehicle itself.